Prince Arvendui:Prince of Middle Earth
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Harry is raised in Middle Earth by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel during the Rings Journey he returns to Hogwarts *even though he doesn't want to* How will Hogwarts react to the elven Prince? Harry/Legolas:SLASH/?
1. Chapter 1

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HARRY POTTER WAS RAISED IN A DIFFERENT WORLD AWAY FROM PAIN AND SUFFERING AND LOVED AND CARED FOR AND RAISED AS A PRINCE? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HARRY POTTER IS RAISED IN THE WORLD OF MIDDEL EARTH BY THE ELVES OF LOTHLORIEN AND RIVENDELL.

**Harry Potters new name will be Prince Arvendui of Lothlorien**

Authors Note: This is my first LOTR and HP crossover, so be nice please. Harry will return to Hogwarts during the rings journey although he will not want to go.

Chapter 1

it was a quiet night as the elves of lothorien rested. but while all else rest, one would not let slumber come to them. Lady Galadriel, the lady of light and queen of lothroien stood at the balcony of her chambers. standing dressed in a sheer gown of white with her golden white blonde hair slightly dancing in the midsummer night breeze, she sighed, as she looked out into the forest that was Lothlorien. Past the world of men, past the world that was Middel Earth and into the many dementions that seperated her world and the world of Men.

she watched the wars that raged on in this world. she watched as a mother died to protect her child from a dark wizard and watched as the child survived the dark wizards magic and watched the child be placed with men whom as she looked into their hearts, found great darkness there and ill intent towards the child that was left in their care.

Galadriel returned her sight to the world of Middle Earth and flowed to the side of her bed where her husband and lover Lord Celeborn lay sleeping. Gently she reached out with her hand and stroked his face. "My love, please wake, a child needs our guidance my love." Lord Celeborn opened his eyes of brown to find the eyes of his wife filled with fear and worry as well as anger.

"What have you foreseen my love?" he sat up as he wrapped her in his arms. "A child in another world is in harms way my love, and i fear should we not intervene he shall parish into darkness that dwells in his world for forever more."

Lord Celeborn stood up and pulled Galadriel with him. "Then we must protect the child. Come my love, we shall go and retrieve our child." Galadriel smiled and taking her husbands hands they began to glow.

Suddenly the light from the trees of Lothorien began to spin around them. Faster and faster. Brighter and brighter the light grew till they vanished from middle earth and appeared on the front lawn of a house that read: Private Dr. #4.

*Surrey, England November 1st, 1981*

Petunia Dursley woke to the crying of her baby boy Dudley. Who woke her at 5 AM. walking downstairs to the kitchen she went about getting a bottle heated up for her fussy son when she turned around and gasped seeing the basket on the kitchen table where a wide eyed baby Harry Potter lay silently playing with a stuffed dragon who to her horror came alive and made the baby giggle with joy as he watched the stuffed green and silver spiked dragon fly in circles and loops while blowing fire into the air as a show for the baby.

She went into the living room and ignored her nephew she knew to be a wizard. You see Lilly Evens, is the deceased sister of Petunia Dursley Nee Evans's and she had hated Lilly Potter for being a witch. And now she knew her nephew was just like her sister.

In her mind her nephew was a "Freak" and was scared of that "Freakishness" rubbing off on her precious Dudley. Petunia was in the process of feeding Dudley his 4th bottle when the front door bell rang. She got up and tossed a blanket over Harry and his flying dragon on the table and snapped "Stop doing that Freak stuff right now or I will not feed you for a week!"

She then went to door and opened it to find a very gorgeous couple. They were both tall. The man had dark brown eyes and blond hair that lay down his back of his Armani tailored black suit that showed his 6 feet height nicely.

The woman had matching hair and eyes of blue like the sky, so bright with love in their gaze. Where as the man stood at 6 foot, she stood at 5'9'' and wore a designer dress that came to her knees and hung off the shoulders that show cased a pendent that lay against her throat of diamonds.

"Hello, my husband and I wish to know if you receive your nephew yet?"

The woman asked.

Petunia gasped. "How…" With a shocked expression Celeborn smiled at her.

"Forgive my wife petunia, we have the gift of sight and she foresaw his arrival. May we come in and give you our proposition."

Petunia nodded and he bowed his head as he followed his wife into the house to the kitchen where he and petunia watched her uncover and rock the smiling baby Harry in her arms while he held the magical stuffed dragon in his hands.

"Hello my little prince. You're coming home with me today."

Petunia looked at the man who sat down next to his wife with baby Harry in her arms.

"As my wife just told Harry, we wish to take him from you, you will never have to feel burdened by having him live with you, my wife and I have children but they are all grown up now and she is lonely, to have another child would make her so happy, and I would concur the world for her happiness."

Petunia finally shook her head and closed her gapping mouth.

"And what will I get in return for letting you take the freak?"

"Ah you are speaking of his magical powers, yes we too have magic, but not like that you are aware of, so fear not, you will never see him again and for your troubles I will give you this."

The man placed a satchel on the table and it opened to reveal gold coin, rubies the size of a fist, emeralds and sapphires the size of a baseball.

"What are you names if I might ask?"

"I am Lord Celeborn and this is my wife Lady Galadriel of Lothorien."

"Wait, Lothorien, I know that name where have I heard it?"

"I believe your world knows of it because of an author who had stumbled upon our world once; JRR Tolkien I believe was the boy's name. Ah such an adventurer, and had a wonderful imagination we gave him permission when he visited with us in Middle Earth to write about our worlds, our mythology, and our history."

Galadriel suddenly stood up and turned to the front door. "Celeborn, they are here, we must go." standing as well he smiled "Yes. You are right otherwise they will not let us take the young prince."

Celeborn turned to Petunia and gave her a letter. "Give this letter to Albus Dumbldore the moment we leave, it will explain everything to him and I would hide the payment otherwise he will take it from you. We Elves are said to be Dark Creatures. We are merely grey; we are neither Dark nor Light."

Turning to his wife he smiled as she took the blanket and wrapped the smiling Harry with his stuffed dragon who was curled around his shoulders. he then reached into the basket and took out the note as he waved his arm in front of Petunia's fireplace.

Petunia watched in shock and awe as a gateway between the two worlds formed. Celeborn turned to petunia just as Vernon Dursley came into the room.

"Fare well and may your god bless your life."

Vernon went to yell when he saw they had a baby in their arms. The same baby that had arrived last night. His Freak of a nephew.

Galadriel turned her eyes upon him and Vernon gasped as he heard her voice in his mind.

_You will never harm this child Vernon Dursley; I came here to protect my son. Your payment is on the table. Goodbye._

Vernon looked down at the table and gasped in silent shock at seeing the gold and jewels.

Celeborn turned and followed his wife back to lothorien and turned to the gateway just as an elder man dressed in purple robes baring a wand in his hand turned his blue eyes on Celeborn as he sealed the gateway.

*Hogwarts Headmaster office*

Albus Dumbldore was in shock as he sat in his office reading the letter from lord Celeborn of Lothorien.

_Headmaster,_

_I understand you may have many questions, fear not, young Harry will be safe with my wife and I. we will raise him away from your world just like you wanted to have happen. But know this, he will return to your world different from then you thought._

_You will not use my son as your weapon as you had hoped. Harry Potter will return to you as Prince Arvendui, and do not worry your enrollment book wills how his name to have changed. He will return to you with a guard as he is to become the prince of the elves, or he will not return._

_You will not force him to fight. He will fight all in his own time. He will be his own person. Do not force your views of people upon him when he return.. _

_Now I leave you with this warning. _

_Do not do anything to hinder my son in his journey of destiny or so help me I will be a force far more dangerous than your dark lord I have fought and lived through many wars and battles against a Dark Lord before and I will do it again to see that my son in happy._

_I sign King of Lothorien _

_Lord Celeborn._

Albus sighed as he looked at the book that all headmasters had to see who would be coming to their halls. Looking ahead to the year 1990 he found the name Harry Potter disappears to be replaced by the name _Prince Arvendui_.

"Well it would seem that my plans have taken a detour. Oh well I have another I can use as the "Chosen One" Neville Longbottom, will be the one to fight Voldemort."

And so Albus Dumbledore went about his plans all while the phoenix next to his desk listened and was saddened by his friend's heart. It had been corrupted by greed.

Fawks the phoenix wait for his companion to fall asleep before he disappeared in a flash and repapered in Lothorien where he found lord Celeborn and reported to him what the headmaster had done.

Celeborn stroke the phoenixes feathers. "Thank you lord of fire, would you like to see the young prince? He is sleeping but I think you can say hello."

He said as he held up his arm and Fawks hopped on and let the elf king take him to his room where he found young Prince Arvendui to be wide awake laughing and clapping as the lights of Lothorien danced around him in entertainment.

Fawks flew to the crib and looked down at the young prince. Already his human appearance was gone. Thanks to elven magic, and Celeron and Galadriel's blood, Harry's black messy hair was gone. In its place Harry had blonde hair like his mother. And his eyes were still green but with a rim of violet and his ears were pointed like all elves.

Fawks hopped into the crib and curled around the young prince who stroked his golden red feathers and giggled. "Flames." Fawks gave a trill of sweet music and the young Prince snuggled down into the soft feathers of the phoenix.

Celeborn and Galadriel watched as Arvendui fell to sleep with the phoenix next to him. When Fawks was sure the young elven prince was asleep he got up and flew to the cribs edge and they watched as he plucked three feathers; one red as blood, one gold as the suns raise, and another orange like that of the fruit and watched as he cried a few tears and they watched as the feathers blended together to become one.

And a gold wrist band appeared to hold the new feather shrank to sing inside of a glass bubble that revealed the feather. Fawks used magic for the band to be around the sleeping baby's wrist and they watched as it shrunk to fit his wrist as a band. The band glowed softly and Fawks turned to them and spoke in their minds.

_**I will always be able to know when Arvendui is in trouble, sick or lost. Tell him, he must only touch the band and I shall appear to him. I will wait for his return and will guard him when he is back at Hogwarts and my world. I bid the good day and may the powers of high protect your son and watch over you.**_

Galadriel and Celeborn smiled and with that Fawks was gone in flash and left the new family to begin their new life. Lord Celeborn thought one thing as he smiled down at his son: _I hope you are ready for Arvendui when he returns Hogwarts. _


	2. Chapter 2

:^:Elvish:^: :*:parsloutoung:*: :-:English:-: : ~:Latin: ~:

Chapter 2

11 Years later

Lothorien, Middle Earth

The sun rose and it's raze of gold spilt in through window to land on lady Galadriel's sleeping face. Opening her blue eyes she smiled when she woke and gazed down at the sleeping form of her son Prince Arvendui, formally known as Harry Potter.

His once messy black hair was now long at his waist and straight like that of all elves, with streaks of elven blonde that was well known. To this day she blamed it on the blood ritual they had done when they adopted him and his magic that caused the blonde streaks to appear just like the elven eyes. His green eyes were still there but now they had a rim of violet around them and in the center.

Slowly she ran a hand gently down his face as she tried to wake him.

:^: wake up my dear Arvendui:^:

She laughed when he turned over into her stomach area and snuggled closer to her. Lord Celeborn smirked as he watched his wife and son who refused to wake. He laughed when he watched Arvendui swat at his mother's hand that was stroking his head. That's when he heard a knock from the door. Getting up he walked over and opened the door to reveal Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood Realm Elves.

Legolas bowed and walked over to the bed stopped at the edge and crossed his arms. Galadriel smiled at the young elven prince who nodded his head back at her. Legolas smirked as he did the only thing he knew would wake the young prince.

:^:ARVENDUI, IF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF THAT BED AND DOWN IN THE COURTYARD FOR TRAINING IN 5 MINUTES YOU WILL TRAIN WITH ARAGORN!:^:

Everyone laughed as they watched Arvendui jumped up in bed only to get his feet tangled in the sheets and fall from the bed to the floor and look up at Legolas who raised his eye brow at him.

:^:morning Legolas, sorry I slept in. I shall be ready in 2 minutes:^:

Legolas nodded his head and they watched the young prince run into this adjacent bed chambers. Legolas turned to the Lady and Lord of Lothorien.

:^:my lady, the prince needs to learn to sleep in his own bed. I highly doubt he is old enough to be still sleeping with his mother and father…:^:

Lord Celeborn looked at the Mirkwood elf prince.

:^:Prince Legolas, have you forgotten what is to happen in two weeks time?:^:

Legolas frowned as he dropped his arms.

:^:he returns to Hogwarts. Must he go? You know he could be used in this world far better than in that horrible world:^:

Galadriel smiled at Legolas.

:^:we knew this day would come. Now take Arvendui with you to Rivendell, the one ring has been found and the council of Elrond, the fate of the one ring will decided there.:^:

:^:The ring of Sarron has been found?:^:

They turned to find Arvendui dressed in his fighting outfit of black leggings with his matching elven tunic with silver and green beads in the design of an elven knot. He had his 2 sets of elven daggers strapped to his back along with his giver of arrows and his black bow that Aragon had made him for his 6th birthday.

He wore also his black elven boots that all elves wore for comfortability as well as sound, they were made of cattle skin so they were silent when he walked. Strapped on his waist was his pack that was small enough to hold lumus bread but held much more. Thanks to being taught by Gandalf when he was young Arvendui learned how to master his magic at a young age and had been able to shrink everything he could ever need at a moment's notice all he had to do was open the pack and summon what he needed.

Galadriel smiled at her prince and walked over to him and kissed his forehead where his crown from his brother-in-law Elrond who had made it for him when he had spent his 4th birthday.

Celeborn walked over to his son and held out his hand for Arvendui's left hand. Everyone watched as Celeborn placed a gold ring in the form of a dragon wrapping around his finger. It had its jaw opened around a nice sized emerald while its eye was a ruby. The dragon lay on a horde of treasure and when the ring touched Arvendui's skin the dragon raised his head. Arvendui ran his left hands finger down its back and it growled in a purr like sound.

:^:thank you father.:^:

Celeborn smiled and reached out and the dragon became solid again and they all watched as the horde opened to reveal a mirror. Arvendui looked up with bright eyes and a smile on his face.

:^:Yes my son, this is a traveling mirror. You remember how I taught you to speak through the mirrors? This will work even in Hogwarts and your mother and I shall always been a call away.:^:

Arvendui closed the ring and received hugs from his mother and father.

:^:I will always love you, you are my mother and father no matter what my teachers say at Hogwarts. You raised me, loved me, and training me with the best of the elves.:^:

Arvendui pulled away and they saw him wipe away the tears that were falling. Then he turned to Legolas.

:^:let's ride, we must get to Rivendell in 2 days. Shall we?:^:

Legolas smirked and stepped up to Arvendui and placed a hand on his back.

:^:I agree my prince. Shall we get our horses ready to ride within the hour?:^:

Galadriel smiled.

:^:the horses are already ready, they await you at the edge of the forest from the mountains of moria.:^:

Legolas and Arvendui smiled at Galadriel and with Galadriel and Celeborn they walked to where the horses waited being tended by two elves that stood watch. When Galadriel Arvendui and Celeborn came out of the trees they bowed and let Legolas and Arvendui take the horses' rains and mount.

Turning their horses north they were off in a gallop. Looking over his shoulder Arvendui smiled and waved to his mother and father who waved back and then retreated into the trees once more. Turning to Legolas Arvendui smirked and they turned and went off over the hill in a fierce gallop.

*IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE I CAN FIND AN ELVISH TRANSLTOR, I WOULD GREATLY APPREICATE THAT FOR MY STORY*


	3. Chapter 3

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
